constatações
by kiss Potter
Summary: Harry finalmente pede Gina em casamento. Fic Reescrita.


Constatações

Harry recostou-se na mesa da cozinha enquanto Gina entrava e fechava a porta da casa. Ela foi até ele com um sorriso nos lábios e aconchegou-se em seu peito, abraçando-o. Ele retirou os cabelos do pescoço dela e fungou pesadamente, sentindo o seu cheiro. Ela sorriu e passou os lábios por seu maxilar.

— Passei o dia todo pensando no seu cheiro. — Harry disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

— Só no meu cheiro? — Ela perguntou, fingindo-se decepcionada e deu-lhe um sorriso provocativo depois.

— Claro que não. Eu pensei em outras coisas também. — Ele sorriu e deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

— Que coisas?

— Várias coisas. — O tom dele foi sedutor. Gina arrepiou-se. — Como isso. — Harry a beijou no pescoço. — Ou isso. — E deu-lhe um grande e desesperado beijo em sua boca.

Gina correspondeu, passando a língua na sua. "Nossa!" Pensou Harry. Aquilo era tão bom. Estar nos braços dela era a melhor coisa do mundo. Ela fazia aquele carinho em sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos, que o deixava louco por mais. Ele passou a língua por toda a sua boca, sentindo o eu gosto doce e o calor. Gina transmitia urgência no beijo e Harry estava quase deitado pela mesa, com Gina totalmente reclinada sobre si.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — Disse Harry, ofegante.

— Que ideia? — Gina perguntou, beijando sua orelha.

— Vamos pro quarto e eu te mostro.

— Adorei. — Disse ela passando os braços pela cintura dele.

Eles aparataram para o quarto de Harry. Logo, Gina o rebolou na cama, deitou-se sobre ele e começou a levantar sua blusa. Ele correspondia com ardor ao entusiasmo dela, passando as mãos por todo o seu corpo, principalmente por suas coxas e seus seios. Ela deu beijos molhados pele peito de Harry, mas ele a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo estalado. Inverteu as posições, ficando sobre ela, que sorriu sapeca e satisfeita. Suas pernas totalmente abertas, aconchegando-o.

Harry prendeu as mãos dela nas suas e beijou-lhe pescoço, depois mordendo e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido. Quando ela estava completamente despida, Harry olhou-a com uma expressão de quem contempla o mais perfeito paraíso. Seus olhos passando por seu corpo, demorando-se em seus seios medianos, alvos e macios, suas curvas bem feitas. Levou os lábios até aquele corpo quente e maravilhoso.

Os dois tiveram uma noite de amor incrível. Ainda mais incrível do que na primeira vez. Agora, ambos estavam mais soltos, sem nenhum pudor ou vergonha. Conheciam melhor um ao outro e sabiam em quais pontos se darem mais prazer. Sem falar da saudade imensa que Harry sentia dela, pois Gina havia passado uma semana fora com as Harpias, jogando para as etapas finais do torneio na França.

Gina descansava a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry, os corpos molhados de suor e colados um ao outro, sem roupas, ou nenhuma ponta de lençol os cobrindo. Ela olhava distraída pela janela e ele acompanhou o seu olhar, olhou sua coxa nua, repousada sobre seu quadril. Ele sorriu com as sensações que ela provocava nele e isso não passou despercebido. Ela, que ainda mantinha os olhos na janela, voltou-se para ele como que sendo despertada de um sonho.

— Ta pensando no que? — Ele perguntou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Nada de importante. — Ela respondeu, passando a mão sobre peito nu e brando de Harry. — E você?

— O quê?

— Em quê você está pensando? — Ela cruzou as mãos sobre Harry e pousou o queixo.

— Em você é claro! — Ele respondeu e lhe deu um sorriso maroto.

— Eu te amo, sabia?

— Também te amo. — Ele sorriu. — E adoro quando você repete isso em voz alta. Me deixa alegre.

— Poderia passar o resto da vida dizendo isso ao seu ouvido. — Ela respondeu e em seguida, deitou-se sobre ele, passando as pernas de cada lado de seu corpo e beijando-o.

Harry acordou-se pela madrugada sentindo-se bem, como nunca havia se sentido antes. Seu peito estava leve e seu coração explodia em sossego. Com um sorriso carinhoso, ele olhou para Gina que estava deitada sobre seu peito com uma mão em seu tórax, ela tinha uma expressão tão angelical, doce e frágil, que ele não pode parar de querer protegê-la.

A luz da lua entrava pela janela e iluminava todo o quarto. Harry continuava a olhar para Gina e fazia carinhos em sua nuca e em seus longos cabelos. Os lençóis a cobriam até metade do corpo e como estava frio, Harry os puchou lentamente para que este os cobrisse.

Mesmo este gesto tendo sido gentil e suave, Gina remexeu-se um pouco e acordou. Harry admirou-a contorcer-se como uma gatinha, espreguiçando-se, encantando-o mais ainda, com aquele ato simples. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e colou seu rosto no peito de Harry, aspirando seu cheiro e beijando-o. Gina descobriu que ele estava acordado, quando sua pele arrepiou-se toda.

Gina olhou para seu rosto e sorriu docemente. Naquele instante, harry teve toda a certeza do mundo de que nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, conseguiria ficar longe dela, do seu bom humor, de seus carinhos, do seu cheiro maravilhoso, do seu corpo quente colado ao dele, exatamente como estava agora...

Em um rompante, Harry lembrou-se da menininha arredia e assustada que ela era aos onze anos, de quando de repente ela começou a tratá-lo informalmente e o enfrentar com suas respostas curtas e ferinas, que o deixavam tão frustrado, ou quando ele a viu aos beijos com outro garoto e amaldiçoou-se por não ser ele o escolhido e quando ele finalmente beijou-a na frente do toda a grifinória. Lembrou-se da tarde que passara com ela a beira do lago, os dois deitados sobre a grama, sobre a capa dele. Os beijos quentes que trocaram. O pedido de namoro feito, e o sim maravilhoso que ele recebeu em resposta.

Harry acariciou o rosto da amada, sentindo a pele macia e quente dela. Gina fechou os olhos ao seu toque e o beijou. Harry correspondeu. Seu coração batendo forte, sua respiração ofegante. Seu peito encheu-se de tantas emoções quando ele finalmente deu-se conta de que morreria sem ela. O medo que ele sentiu só em pensar em perdê-la, fez com que lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto, sentindo mais do que nunca a certeza imutável de que ela era a mulher e o amor de sua vida e que nenhuma outra mulher, jamais, teria sobre ele o poder que Gina exercia, fazendo assim, com que Harry, tomasse coragem para fazer, o que a muito tempo cogitava e que pelo calor do momento, ele fez.

— Você quer casar comigo? — Essa foi a vez de Gina encher os olhos de lágrimas, e com a voz abafada e emocionada, respondeu:

— Sim, eu aceito.

**N/A**: Bem, resolvi atribuir mais algumas coisinhas nessa short. Espero que gostem.

Obrigada a quem lê.

Bjs!

**N/A: **Mais uma short que eu encontrei por aqui, muito bonita e simples, como todas as outras.

Obrigada a quem lê.

BJS.


End file.
